Sliding/tilting roofs for motor vehicles often use a guide mechanism having at least one slotted guide that is at least indirectly coupled to the cover and causes the cover to move vertically, the slotted guide being movable between a raised position, an initial position, and a lowered position, and further comprising at least one profiled rail for horizontal shifting of the slotted guide together with the cover along the profiled rail. A guide mechanism of this type is known from DE 44 05 742 C1, for example. The slotted guide is a lever having a front end that is typically pivotally received in a guide shoe accommodated within the profiled rail. The slotted guide is directly or indirectly coupled to the cover. A guide track is provided on at least one of the side faces of the slotted guide for sliding movement of a sliding block along the guide track.
Movement of this sliding block causes the slotted guide to be swiveled up or down, as a result of which the cover is raised or lowered. In the raised position, the cover and the slotted guide need to be locked in position against horizontal displacement in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle (direction of displacement). This also applies to the initial position, i.e. when the cover closes the roof cutout. In the prior art, a spring-mounted lever is provided for this purpose, the lever engaging in a local recess provided in the profiled rail. The lever is seated on a bearing part having attached to it the drain gutter provided at the rear edge of the cover. The slotted guide is permanently coupled to this bearing part via an intermediate lever.
There is a desire for a guide mechanism for a cover of a sliding/tilting roof of a vehicle that has a simpler configuration, requires a lower number of parts, and ensures safe positioning of the guide mechanism and of the cover in the raised position thereof.